Meant To Be
by H3ath3rMcF3ath3r
Summary: A small ONESHOT.  Its a Lily/Snape and Lily/James story.  Snape Pov.  Enjoy!


**Some stuff: I received LOADS of views on my other ONESHOT; 'Obstacles of Our Love" (Full summary near the top of my profile) so I thought, 'Why not do another one?' So here I am with another one shot :D**

**Summary: A Snape/Lily oneshot from their past. Snape POV.**

**Songs I Listened To While Writing This Fic: 'The Girl's a Straight Up Hustler'- All Time Low, 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams'- Green Day.**

**I do not own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. ROWLING**

_Snape Pov_

It was a warm day, much to my distaste. James and his friends were taking turns at tossing around acorns to one another from on their brooms. I scowled bitterly from across the field as I watched James make a particularly good catch. The slimy arrogant git... _'Show off'_ summed him up perfectly.

I averted my eyes from the pompous heads to the ancient tree branch that I sat on. It was high up and well hidden from all of the other idiotic students down below. I spent the majority of my free time up here reading, people watching and hiding from the accusing stares of my classmates.

A flash of fire caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

The flash of fire was a bundle of flaming hair.

_Lily Evans. _

The only person in the whole world who I could be myself around. The one person who I told everything too. Well, everything but the fact that I was madly in love with her. It could wait a few more years. After all, she would always be mine. I was the one who she opened up to. I was the one whose shoulder she cried on when she first got her heart broken. I was the one who had always and would always be there to pick up the pieces for her. We were simply just meant to be.

When I managed to snap out of my daydream, I watched her as she thundered over towards James and his friends, her demeanour was as fiery as her hair.

"James!'' I heard her yell.

Potter ignored her, tossed an acorn across the field and caught it in record time. He then turned to face her with a shit-eating grin on his face ugly little face.

"Lily." He replied as he puffed out his chest in an attempt to appear good looking.

I was fairly certain that 'James' and 'good looking' was an oxy moron. I vowed to never the words in a sentence together unless they were being used in a rude and extremely hurtful context. He had the face of a warty toad, for Merlin's sake! He was mad if he thought that Lily could ever love him, even for a second.

"What is this?" She shrieked at him accusingly, waving a sheet of parchment above her head. "This... This... This complete and utter crap?"

He relaxed further onto his broom, getting comfortable. He, along with the small crowd of snoopy students that had gathered around them, could sense that she was going to keep him their for along time. Any half normal person would probably just apologise and leave halfway through Lily's fit of rage, but James Potter wasn't just anyone. James Potter was an idiot. He loved attention of all kinds, especially from Lily. It didn't seem to matter if it was positive or negative attention that he was reciving, either. As long as she was looking at him, he was happy.

"Its a letter." He said, smiling.

Lily's eyes flashed with anger at his lack of fear and apology to her furious hysterics.

"A _hate_ letter. To me. From you." She hissed.

"So? What is your point, Evans? Its just a letter." He said with shrug.

"I can handle the teasing, James. In fact, your idea of an insult is almost laughable. It's what you wrote at the bottom of the letter that pissed me off." She hissed

This spiked my curiosity. It had to be something big for her too be this mad. What I didn't get is why she wasn't using any of the hexes that I had spent so much time teaching her for this sole reason. I wanted _her_ to hurt _him_, that way he would realise how dumb he was for thinking he had a chance. But no, here she was simply _yelling_ at him. It was a disgrace.

"Why is that?" He asked, with a obviously phoney look of innocence plastered to his face.

"After a page full of insults about how blind and stupid I am... You know what? Why don't I just read the ending out loud?" She asked in rhetorical way.

"There really isn't a point to you doing that. I wrote the letter so I know what it says already." He told her in his smarty-pants voice.

She glared at him so viciously that I was honestly surprised that he hadn't burst into a million tiny molecules on the spot." '_Dearest Lily Evans,_

_It is I, your superior, James Potter.' _Superior, James? I have never laughed harder than I did when I read that! _'While you are most undeniably school smart, you are dumb when it comes to real life. For example, your choice of friends is frightening. Gaelin Rivers? A prat. Morgan Thumberlan? A pig faced mushroom. Daiyln Bones? A vertically challenge know-it-all. Now for my last and definently least favourite, that grease ball Severus Snape, or as I prefer to call him, Snivullus.' _Really? You stoop as low as dissing my friends? Every single one of them is a better person then you ten times over, in every single possible way!"

James seemed oddly at ease with her reading his letter out loud. In fact, he probably _hoped_ she would.

"I thought you were going to skip to the end, Evans. I don't have all day."

Lily clenched her eyes shut and pinched her nose while exhaling a large sigh. Her body language confused me. It appeared exasperated, not furious. Something wasn't right.

"_Fine_." She hissed.

"_All in all, you are scum, Lily Evans, like that of which lies beneath my shoe. Sincerely, James Potter. P.S, Should you want an extended list of ways to improve your life, let me know and I would be more than happy to owl it to you. P.s.s, You should brush your hair more often. P.s.s.s, Wanna go out sometime?"_

He… He… He bloody asked her out! I could feel my blood begin to boil. He had no right going after her, she was _mine_! It was obvious! Was the boy dropped on his head as a baby? I desperately fought the urge to jump down from the tree and beat him up muggle style.

"James, this is just ridiculous. You don't ask a girl out with a hate note and a biting owl, you ask her out with flowers and smile. My answer is _no_." She growled at him with an alarming amount of authority and power in her voice.

She immediately turned on her heel and began walking away.

"Lily!" James yelled, zooming in front of her within seconds. Stupid broomstick… "Wait. _Florancaite_."

Flowers.

James Potter was offering Lily a large bouquet of sunflowers. The anger in her eyes faded to something softer, a smoulder. She accepted the flowers with a large un-lady-like sniff.

"Lily Evans, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmede this weekend?" He asked her, with an extremely girly blush on his cheeks paired with a shy smile.

She rose an eyebrow for a moment, analysing him.

"Yes, Jacking-Off Pott-Head, I'll accompany you to Hogsmede." She replied using the rude nickname that we made up in first year for him.

Her reply didn't worry me. They wouldn't last. After all, Lily and I were meant to be.

**SOOO, it was short. Sweet-ish. **

**Like it?**

**Review :D**

**Heather.**


End file.
